Volturi
by remembertwilight
Summary: Bella was changed a hundred years ago by Aro. She has lived with the Volturi ever since. Then on day something changes, and she is finally able to leave, and Aro is not happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Volturi**

**Bella was changed 100 years ago while on a trip to Italy with her mother. She and her mom were in a car accident. Bella's mom died. While Bella lay in the car ding slowly. Aro found her and changed her. She has been a part of his coven ever since.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ready to Get Out of Here.**

Ugh, another long boring day, watching a ton of vampires being murdered by Aro and company. I can't stand the sound of ripping and tearing any more. It hurts to watch. We must kill a hundred vampires a week. The only reason Aro wants me here is because of my stupid shield. That keeps him from reading my every thought, Jane from pulling me on the floor in pain, and her stupid brother tearing my relationships apart. I hate Aro, I hate the Volturi, I hate Volterra, and I hate Italy. I've been stuck hear for a hundred years. I'm about to ditch this place and go back to where I grew up in Forks, Washington.

The huge door open as another victim walked in with Felix on their left and Demetri on their right. The vampire between them was a female with brown hair like mine, but hers' went to her lower thigh. When I looked into her eyes they were bright red. I immediately knew she was a newborn.

Probably the reason she was here was because someone had created her, and didn't tell her the rules.

Of corse she was beautiful in her own way. Just like all the other vampires here, but her lips were pulled over teeth. She was growling at Felix and Demetri. They were holding her to keep her from attacking everyone in her sight. She snapped her teeth in the faces. As they dragged her forward, Aro got up, from his thrown for power, and gracefully walked toward them, with a smile on his face.

I have no idea why Aro enjoyed this so much. He has torn people apart. Literally, torn them apart. When they had no idea what they were doing. It just doesn't make since why we can't just explain to them the rules. Then give them a second chance. If they mess up...then I guess that's it.

Aro took her hand she snapped her teeth at him, and hissed. Then the hissing turned into screaming. She fell to the ground. Aro looked at Jane and said,"Jane." In a voice that rang with authority,"Stop. She did nothing wrong." Jane looked up, releasing her victim, to look up at him with a smile on her face.

I had no idea why she liked to cause people so much pain. It was probably because she went though she much pain as a human.

Aro looked back to the girl, that was now standing up. Felix and Demetri grabbed her arms again. While Aro grabbed the girls hand. He stared into her furious red eyes for a moment. When he did this he was reading every thought the girl had ever had. Then said,"Ah, Hailey." He said this in a comforting voice, that still had the same ring of authority. "Felix and Demetri take care of her," Aro said. I looked down knowing exactly what was coming.

Hailey screamed of terrier, and then of pain. Then the all the screams cut of. Into a cracking and ripping sounds. I looked up to see Felix and Demetri carrying the pieces of her body off to be burned.

I stood in the corner, perfectly still. Letting my mind wonder. I was trying to decide if I really wanted to leave this coven. I hated it here though. I hated how everyone just wanted power. I didn't want power. I just wanted to be free from Aro and the guard. I knew Aro would want me to stay though.

My thoughts were quickly cut off. Another vampire walked in. He didn't have anyone from the guard holding him down. So I assumed he had a crime to report.

Instead of having red eyes he had gold eyes. I knew then that he was a part of either the Denali coven, or the Cullen coven. They were different from normal vampires. They drink animal blood instead of human blood. They had the biggest covens, besides ours. I think the Denalis' had 4 ,and the Cullens' had 7.

But this was not why I couldn't look away. He was different from all the other vampires here. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He looked like a god. He had a strange shade of bronze hair. That was wind blown. His beautiful face was pulled down in a sad frown. His perfect lips were pulled down in grief. I had to resist the urge to run to him and comfort him.

He then meat my awed gaze. His gold eyes lit up - like a solid turning into liquid - a little when he saw me, as he was walking in. He didn't smile. But for some reason I could tell he was happy to see me. Like he had found something he had been looking for, for a long time. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, an archeologist finding an unknown Deviancy, or like a starving child that has found a piece of bread. He looked like something in him shifted when he saw me.

Aro noticed the silent exchange. We were both staring at each other. Aro cleared his throat, and said, "Edward, what brings you here?" Edward I thought, it's perfect. Edward broke his gaze on me to look at Aro. "Hello, Aro." Edward's voice was a beautiful sound. Flowing like music. As Edward spoke Aro took his hand to read his thoughts. Edwards eyes lingered back to me. His eyes lit up again with excitement this time. Then he quickly looked as if he was concentrating on something. As he looked at me his eyebrows pulled together.

I knew that look. It was the look Aro and Jane made when they tried to use their powers on me. But of corse my shield stopped them from being able to. I wonder what his power is?

He looked away again, just as Aro was releasing his hand. "Ah, well I think we can take care of that. Demetri, Felix take care of him." I was shocked. I screamed and yelled, "RUN EDWARD!" Everyone was looking at me. Something I tried to stay away from. Edward turned then ran though the door. I ran after him. I could smell and hear Demetri and Felix chancing us. When we were outside we had to run at a human pace. Today was Saint Marcus Day, and everyone was here for the festival. Once we had left Volterra they stoped following us. We both started walking in silence. We walked for a while, and the silence grew awkward. "Why did you do that?" He asked.

I knew what he was taking about, and I didn't have a very good answer for it. I glared at the sun high above. Trying to decide how to answer. When he got that I didn't have and answer he asked another question, "We'll. . .I'm Edward. Who are you." He asked in a polite gentleman voice. I answered this question, "I'm Bella."h He smiled an a god like crooked smile at me. I then asked, "So, what brought you to Volterra?" He didn't seem very comfortable with that question but he answered it anyway. "Uh. . .I came here to ask for the Voulturi to kill me." I gasped in shock, then asked,"Why?" He sighed, and said,"Because I wasn't happy with my life. I didn't really have any more reasons to live."

"Oh." I said.

He grinned an angel's crooked smile. That would have made my heart stop if I was human. And my face would be as red as my eyes.  
I then asked, "Are you part of the Denali coven or the Cullen coven? I saw your gold eyes and knew you had to part of one of their covens." His smile grew bigger making his gold eyes a liquid gold. "I'm part of the Cullen family. We are very close to the Denali's though. They are practically family." It shocked me when he used the words family instead of coven. So I asked, "Where is the rest of your. . .family?" It was weird to use the word family. I've never used that word while I've been a vampire. And not for most of my human life. My parts divorced when I was young.

His eyes lit up when I spoke of his family. I could tell he must really love them. "They are all up in Forks, Washington. That's where we live. Well they probably are not really there. They are probably here in Italy. Worrying that I was just killed." I was surprised when he said he was from Forks. "Your from Forks? Thats where I grew up when I was human, or before my parents divorced, " I was excited that we had something in common.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about visiting up there soon."  
"Well, that's where I'm headed. If you want to come with me?"  
Did this Angel really want me to come with him.  
"Sure! That sounds nice."  
Then he grabbed my hand, and his face lit up again and he asked, "Would you like to meet my family?"

**Hey, so this is my first chapter of my first fanfic. What does everyone think? I know it doesn't have very much in the first chapter, but their will be more. Please give me some feed back below. Thanks**!

**-Maddie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Forks**

We walked into the airport with our hands wound together to find Edward's family. My red eyes were so dark that no humans would notice me. Edward suddenly put his arm around my waist. I looked up at his angel face, and smiled at him. He smiled back his crooked smile at me. Then he stunned me when he pulled my face to his and kissed me right on the lips. I kissed back. Molding my lips to his. His lips were soft but urgent. It was a long kiss, but it felt like two seconds. When it could have been 2 hours for all I knew. He pulled away to look into my eyes. I smiled as he pulled me to his side and we kept walking.

As we rounded a corner I saw 6 vampires. They all had the usual perfection. But not even close to Edward's. But they all had the strange golden eyes. They smiled at Edward, but when they saw me their faces turned into confusion.

Their were 3 males. One with blonde hair who looked a little older than the others. He had the same ring of authority that Aro had. I decided that he must be their leader. Another blonde male who was muscular and tall. The last male had dark hair. His arms and chest were wrapped in muscles. He was taller than both of the other males. With the males were 3 females. One had the look of a sweet loving mother. She stood next their leader. The next female was tall, and had the figure of a model. She had beautiful blonde hair. The last girl was short. Almost pixie like. She had short ink black hair. That stuck out in spikes. You cold tell they all had a mate. The leader and the motherly one, the big muscly male and the girl who looked like a model, and the tall blonde male was with the short black haired girl.

Edward and I approached them. Their confused faces changed. All of them smiled, but bloundie glared at me. I had no idea why. Edward seemed to just be ignoring her, so I did the same.

Once we reached them Edward said, "Hello everyone!" He smiled at them and the motherly one walked up to Edward and hugged him. He hugged back with the one arm that wasn't around my waist. "Edward, don't you ever do that to me again." She said. She was almost scolding him, but it was covered up with her sadness. "Sorry, mom." Edward said with a little bit of a smirk on his face. She pulled away from him, and said, "Who is this you have brought?" Edward smiled, "This is Bella...my mate." His words stunned me a little. But it really shouldn't. Things in the vampire world moved so fast. I smiled up at him as he continued, "Bella, this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice" I smiled nervously at them and said, "It's very nice to meet all of you." Esme the motherly one smiled back at me and said, "You to Bella." Carlisle stepped forward and healed out his hand. I took it and shook it. "It's it's very nice to have you, Bella." He smiled, and I returned the smile. They all smiled at me except for Rosalie the blonde one. Who was still glaring at me. "Where are you from Bella?" Carlisle asked. I bit my lip a little nervous. I'd never really talked to another coven before. I've been stuck the Volturi castle for years. I wasn't sure how they would react. "I'm part of the Volturi coven sir." I said in a timid voice. He smiled and asked, "Are you a part of the guard or the family?" I replied, "The family." The god, Edward, then said, "She was planning on coming to Forks with us." They all smiled, except for Rosalie. Who seemed grow more and more mad at me. I saw Carlisle looked a little nervous. Then Edward said, "Good point Carlisle. I didn't think about that." He turned to me and said, "Bella honey, I'm sorry but if you come to Forks with us your going to have to try to change your...diet." I grew a little nervous.

I wasn't going to leave Edward just over my diet. That was stupid. But Animals did not smell appetizing at all. It's like choosing a salad over a steak, or spinach over candy. It's gross. Human blood makes us stronger. But I'm not stupid enough to pick my diet over Edward. So I sighed and said, "Okay, I'll try." Edward smiled with a bit of pride, and so did Carlisle.

We all climbed on a plain to go to New York. Me and Edward had a row to our selves. I sat next to the window with Edward on my other side.

It felt so good to finally be able to leave Aro, to leave the Volturi, to leave Volterra, and to leave Italy. I'd been waiting forever for this. To break free. But I was very thankful to be breaking free with Edward at my side. I needed him to comfort me, and by some miracle he needs me for the same reason, and probably more.

I leaned into his strong shoulder, and looked up at him looking down at me. Then he said the most powerful words, words that haven't been said to me since I was human by my parents. "I love you, Bella," he said it with passion. Like he really truly meant it.

He kissed the top of my hair. I looked up at him and said, "I love you, Edward." He leaned down again, and pressed his lips to mine. This one was softer than the last. He molded his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist. While I locked my arms around his neck. He pulled away. I opened my eyes, and saw him staring at me. I stared back.

**I'm skipping a little **

I was pretty shore it was about one in the morning. Me and Edward sat with our arms tangled around each other, my head resting against his chest, and his head leaning on top of mine. We both sat there compliantly still. We had been like that for hours.

He broke the silence, and asked, "How long have you been with Aro?" He took his head off the top of mine, so he could read my face. He took my face between his white hands. "I was on a trip to Italy with my mom, and we were in a car crash. She died quite quickly, and I was sitting there. I had a broken leg, I had a huge gash on my head, and a lot of glass in my side. Aro found me, and changed me. That was a hundred years ago and I've never left since. I didn't really know if their we're other civilized vampires. So I stayed in that horrid castle. I only left when duty called. I was thinking about leaving soon anyway." I said. He nodded.

I don't know why I felt so emotional about this. I guess it was just grief. Knowing that I had waisted a hundred years on the Volturi.

Edward saw how emotional I was, and wrapped his arms around me. "Why are so upset, love?" Edward asked. I didn't have an answer. He pulled away to read my face. I tried to pull my self together, but he still saw it on my face. He sighed pulling me back into his arms, and said, "And so the Lion fell in love with the lamb." I giggled and said, "What a stupid lamb." He chuckled and said, "What a sick, masochistic lion." I pulled away finally able to pull my self together. I quickly asked him a question to get the attention for me, "I noticed when we were in the Volturri castle you looked at me like you were concentrating really hard on something." He chuckled. "I have a gift for reading minds, I can't read yours though. I'm not shore why. It's like their is this big wall that I can't get though. Their are not any weak places," he looked down, his forehead creased, and his eyebrows pulled together. "Oh, I know why you can't read my mind." He quickly looked up at me with light in his eyes again.

"I have a shield. It keeps Aro from reading all my thoughts, and Jane from hurting me. It's fun to watch it tick her off."

He chuckled, then said, "We'll that's nice to know. I was worried that maybe my powers were waring off." I laughed. He embraced me again. He pulled back to kiss me again. He raped his arms around my waist, while my hands grabbed his bronze hair.

**skipping a little more**

Edward, Edward's family, and I got off the plane, while Edward still had an arm around my waist. We walk to next gait (to go to Seattle) so we could bored the plane. As we walked some people stared at us and our beauty, and others looked away. Looking almost nervous. We walked by a desk and a lady in a navy suit took our tickets. She didn't pay any attention to me. She stared at Edward. I wanted to snap at her. But I knew that was a bad idea. I knew it would turn into something bad, plus we're in a crowded Airport. We boarded the plain. We sat down in our seats. I sat next to the window again, and Edward was next to me. I curled myself not to him. Just then a tall, thin, dark haired business man walked up. He stopped and froze as soon as he saw us. Me and Edward both looked up a him. He was staring at me with his mouth hanging open. After a second of staring he shut his mouth, and sat down in the empty seat next to Edward. Edward looked me like he was having a hard time not laughing. I smiled,and giggled quiet enough so the business man wouldn't hear.

**a little more. I promises this is the last time.**

We had just gotten to Edward's house. We all walked into a huge three story house. It had a huge grand stair case, and light cream walls. The hole back wall was covered with glass, and you could see out a beautiful sparkling river. I could see the sun slowly climbing up the sky.

Then Edward grabbed my waist again and towed me toward the window. We walked though the French doors. He then looked down at me, "How would you like to see how I hunt? You look a little thirsty." He reached up to stroke the circles beneath my eyes. As soon as he mentioned my thirst my throat blazed with fire. I nodded my head. He ran ahead to show me where to go. I ran after him, following his sent. We jumped over the wide, sparkling river, and kept running.

We finally stopped. I could smell a group of animals about a quarter of a mile away. I could here their slow hearts pounding. Me and Edward both crouched like we where about to spring. We ran towards the small. My throat was burning. I had to miss yesterday's meal in Volterra. When we reached them I coiled myself to spring. A hiss builded up in my chest then came through my teeth. That I now had lips curled away from. I focused on the big male. He did not smell appetizing at all, but I was really thirsty.

I sprang forward grabbing the males neck. I snapped the bone with my hands, then bit into it. I sucked blood till he was empty. I was still very thirst. It only takes one human to satisfy our thirst. So I guess I'll need several deer.

I looked up at Edward who had gotten the second biggest. He had already finished, and thrown the body out of his way. I wiped the blood from my mouth. Then walked to him. He smiled at me, and I smiled back and said, "That was gross." He chucked as he put his arms around me, "Yeah, not quite as satisfying. But you get used to it." I sighed and said, "I'll need more than that." He laughed and then took my hand,and we were off again.

We just went a little ways. When I smelled something. It smelled much better than the deer. I turned away from Edward to follow it. It was a mountain lion high in a tree, laying lazily on a branch. I jumped onto the same branch. I was a behind him, and he didn't seem to know I was there. I coiled myself then sprang for his neck. He didn't bet a chance to move at all. Because I had already snapped his neck, and sucking the blood. When he ran dry I jumped from the tree, landed next to Edward. I surprised him by pulling him in for a kiss. I molded my lips his, and he did the same to mine.

His sweet breath smelled wonderful. It was the best thing I had ever smelled. Their are no words to describe it.

I locked my arms around him. While he locked his arms around my waist. His lips were urgent and excited on mine. He pulled away to early, and read my face. "I have no idea how you eat animals instead of humans. It's like your a vegetarian." I said with a huge smile on my face. He chuckled as he pulled my back for more. This one was more soft. My hands wond around his hair. He had one arm around my waist, and the other on the back of my head. Pulled his face away, and I felt my face turn into pouting mode. My bottem lip jutted out. He chuckled again. Then we started running toward his house.

When we got their everyone was frozen. Alice the one with black hair had her hands over her face, bloundie was glaring at me, and everyone else was looking at something different. I immediately knew something was wrong. I turned to Edward to ask what was wrong but he was frozen to.

**Ok, so what does everyone think of this one? The action is finally going to start! Yay! Please comment what you think below. Thanks so much!**  
**-Maddie**


End file.
